paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Zipper
|unlock = 19 |slot = 3 |price = $43,000 |mag = 6 |type = Bolt-action |max_ammo = 90 |rate_of_fire = 90 |reload_time = 1.02 / 2.01 seconds |damage = 16 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 20 |concealment = 28 |threat = 0 }}The Zipper pistol is a custom secondary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Zipper is unique in many ways. It is the only weapon in the game to be inherently suppressed and is the only bolt-action pistol. The Zipper deals relatively light damage with every shot, though considering the situations it was made for (stealth), stopping power is not awfully important, so long as one aim for headshots to deliver swift kills. Its base Concealment is also very high, and can be modded for even better concealability, making it a good choice for stealth. Being the suppressed pistol it is, however, the Zipper is not without its flaws. First of all, it is permanently suppressed, meaning that off-stealth use is ill-advised due to its low damage and zero threat. Second of all, because of its aged design, the Zipper has to be cocked after each shot, leaving the user vulnerable for roughly half a second before they can fire again. This is especially problematic during stealth, as missed shots can allow alerted targets to open fire and/or raise alarms before the player can fire again. Because of this trait, using the Zipper in active combat is next to suicidal. Finally, the Zipper's default magazine only stores 6 rounds, and unless modded to expand this capacity, one will run out of ammo very quickly even during stealth despite the Zipper's low rate-of-fire. While the damage can be somewhat improved through modifications, it is highly recommended to aim for headshots as much as possible to make full use of ammo and exploit the pistol's strengths. Summary Pros: * High base Concealment * Accurate and Stable * Silent * Capable of reaching 40+ damage per shot with the correct skills, perks and mods Cons: * Low base damage * Low rate-of-fire * Small magazine size * Limited unique mod pool * Suppressed barrel prohibits the use of Barrel Extensions Tips *The Equilibrium skill is useful for all kinds of handguns. They increase DPS, draw speed and reduce downtime for mag changes. Acing both skills are even more beneficial if one wishes to make the most of the Zipper. * The Professional Aced works great with the Zipper as it raises the weapon's meager damage count to a more reasonably powerful level. *The Zipper is useful to have in a Dodge build, as through mods it can reach Concealment. Available modifications Barrel Gadget Sight Magazine Trivia *The Zipper is based on the Welrod Mk.I 9mm suppressed pistol. The name Zipper is a reference to the zip-gun type of firearm, despite the Welrod not being one such weapon. Gallery Welrod.png|A preview of the Zipper. WelrodLongBarrel.png|The Zipper with its Longrod barrel. WelrodShortBarrel.png|The Zipper with its Stub barrel. WelrodExtendedMag.png|The Zipper with its Mag IX. WelrodShortMag.png|The Zipper with its Roddy magazine. WelrodLongrod.png|The Zipper with its combat-enhancing mods (Longrod barrel and Mag IX). WelrodStubby.png|The Zipper modded for maximum Concealment (Stub barrel and Roddy magazine). Category:Blog posts